Terra's curosity
by ZackFairsGirl
Summary: I wrote this as a contest entry on Deviant art. It was about how Terra would react if he found out about him having a fan club and this idea just came.  I knew I had to write this. So hear it goes. Hope you like it!


Terra gazed at the ground around him as he stood on the beach of Destiny Islands. He wondered how Aqua and Ventus was. He slowly walked along the beach as a boat rowed up the port that was far to the right of him. He heard the boat dock, looked over, and saw Ventus and Aqua step onto the pier. Aqua waved at Terra as he snapped out of his thinking mode. Ventus ran over to Terra and started jumping up and down like a kid that too much candy.

"Terra! Terra! Terra! Want to know what we found out!" Ventus quickly said while trying not to fall backwards onto the sand. Annoyed Terra just looked at him and asked "What did you and Aqua find out?" Ventus stopped jumping, pointed to Terra, and yelled "YOU HAVE A FAN CLUB!" Terra stood ridged as he slowly absorbed what Ventus just said. "Wait…I have a fan club…does that mean girls or guys are watching me everywhere I go." said Terra cautiously looking side to side. Aqua came up to them and said "Well yes somewhat…" Terra looked up and said "They could be watching us right now…wait is that a camera looking at me?" Both Aqua and Ventus looked up and saw a small black video camera that hung from the paopu fruit tree. "AAAAAHHHH! OH MY GGGGGAAAAAWWWDDDD! HE'S LOOKING AT THE CAMERA!" yelled a mysterious voice. Terra and them looked around for the source, but found none.

**Meanwhile…**

I looked at the computer screen and screamed. I saw Terra, Aqua, and Ventus looking at me, not knowing who I was or where I am, and saw them start backing up slowly. I pushed a green button the keyboard in front of me and zoomed in closer to Terra. He backed up some more, Aqua and Ventus not moving just staring at Terra. I pulled out a small radio and said into it "Guys I found him he is on Destiny Island and he found my camera and somehow I think they could hear me scream." "We told you not to yell when you find him the cameras have a speaker on them…or did you forget again as usual." I laughed nervously and said "Yeah I did…sorry." The voice on the other end sighed and got off. I looked back at the screen and saw that Terra and the gang went back to the main island. I typed some and the screen changed to a map. I switched the camera to the one at Terra's home and waited.

**Back to Terra…**

Terra shifted his worried gaze everywhere to see if there was a camera nearby. Aqua chuckled and said "Maybe we should look on DA to see if anyone step up a fan club for you." "Yeah, that might cool down you Terra." said Ventus calming down and casually walking behind Aqua as they walked to their house.

They walked into their house and Terra immediately went to his laptop. He quickly turned it on and hastily tapped the wooden desk that the laptop was sitting on waiting for the laptop to load. "Come on" said Terra clicking on the internet button. He went to the DA site and logged in. He gazed at his notes and saw that Aqua and Ventus were right. He leaned back in his chair and sighed. Aqua looked over his shoulders and said "We told you…wait click that icon over there that says T+A" Terra clicked on the icon and pictures of him and Aqua kissing appeared on the screen. "GGGGGGAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed both Terra and Aqua turning around looking away from the screen. Terra started to blush as he turned back around to the laptop. He clicked on the 'Featured' button and saw the epic pictures that people drew of him. "Hey these are actually really good. Look Aqua." said Terra pointing to the screen. She looked and opened her mouth in shock.

Terra saw something shining in the corner of his eye and looked to his left. 'ANOTHER CAMERA' angrily thought Terra as he got up and smashed the camera. He sighed and said "I am going to take a shower then I am coming back to look at more of them." Aqua nodded as she went into the kitchen.

Terra stripped and got into the warm shower. As he started to wash he started to hear girls sighing. So he slowly opened the curtain and screamed. I was there putting a camera above his shower and looked down and saw Terra looking at me. "OH NO OH NO" I screamed grabbing the camera, opening a dark portal, and disappearing. Terra just looked away and closed the shower curtain not even wanting to question what he saw.


End file.
